Daughter Of LothLorien
by Astarael Emeritus
Summary: Happens in Middle-Earth after the whole one ring mess. An elf from LothLorien discover who she really is among expectations and old conflicts. Please R/R. Chapter 3 up.
1. Halda Melme

Disclaimer: Yes Tolkien did it all, I admit it. Sorry guys, I would LOVE to have the rights to Middle Earth, but no. Amarahirewen belongs to Amarahirewenra, Narmo is Wolf of Solitudes, Airealpwen is mine, and Elijah belongs to Elijah...... unfortunatly...   
  
**Yes,Amarahirewen is Kiara Lawrence, author of "Beggining of the End". She is originally from Rivendell, you have to read her fic to understand. Go to my favorite authors, shes in there.   
  
  
Chapter 1   
Halda Melme   
Shadowed Love   
  
  
I squinted into the distance but was unable to see clear enough.   
"I'm going to look from the top of that hill,"I yelled to my two companions. I dug my heels into the sides of the ebony horse. With a toss of its head, the horse trotted swiftly up the hill. It came to a halt and stamped its feet nervously as I scanned the land around me once again. I did the smallest of doubletakes when I saw what our company had feared. I turned my head and looked down at Amarahirewen and Elijah.   
"Ride! they are fast approaching!"I yelled to them, accidentally slipping into my natural elvish dialect. Amarahirewen gave a pull on her horses reins and it began to gallop swiftly. Elijah nearly fell of the back of the horse, that he shared with Amarahirewen. With a yell to urge my beast onward, it spurted down the hill and began to ride next to Amarahirewen's beast.   
Elijah looked at me and said loudly, "What did you see?"   
"Orcs. What else?" I replied.   
"How many and how fast?"Amarahirewen asked, with a look of urgency.   
"I'd say a fair three dozen. How fast,"I looked at her with meaning,"You know orcs."   
She leaned forward to push her horse faster. " Shit."   
I looked over at my elvin friend of many years. "You know this land, Amarahirewen. We need to hide. These beasts will not run clear to Rivendell."   
She did no answer, but looked straight ahead in thought. A sudden shower of arrow came down upon us. I looked at thoses that narrowly missed by arms, legs and head. They were the crude, black arrows of Orcs. Spiny flechings and rough arrow heads, orcish arrows were often poisoned. We all looked back at the horde of advancing orcs. with a whisper to her horse, Amarahirewen urged it faster. Her toffee-colourd animal flared is nostrils. Other arrows followed first and we were crouching over our rapidly tiring beasts in a desperate attempt to not be shot. I sat up and turned around in my saddle. I knew my horse would follow its partner beast unless directed not to. I unstrapped my bow and drew and arrow. I notched he arrow, drew back the string and let it fly. My aim was true as I glimpsed the fall of one of thoses vile creatures. Four more arrows fled from my bow and into the bodies of pursuing Orcs. However, as I reached back with my right hand to draw forth another arrow, and orcish arrow found my left arm, just below the shoulder. I gasped in pain. I could hear the other two yelling, but vision and hearing grew fuzzy. I hook my head and drew a deep breath. My head cleared, but stinging pain waved back. Clutching the staff of the arrow, just where it had entered my arm, I broke of the crude orcish flechting. I gritted my teeth as the arrowhead wiggled around inside my arm. I turned back properly in my saddle. I faced forward then looked at Amarahirewen. She frowned at h wound in my arm.   
Turning back to Elijah she said," Take the reins!"   
"Are you crazy?! I'll get us all killed!"   
She pushed the reins firmly into his hands anyway and climbed around him. She sat on the back of the horse and began to mumbling words and making motions with her fingers, invoking elven magic. I knew too well the look of a barrier being cast, as I had too often cast it myself. But Amarahirewen knew that wounds drain energy, so she was casting the barrier instead of me. When the spell was complete she looked white and shaken, for magic takes energy too. I feared she would faint right off the horse, but Elijah placed a hand on re shoulder to steady her.   
We could all see the beginning of Weathertop ahead, only a few hundred feet more. The barrier kept arrows out, but it did not make the horses run faster. The orcs were gaining when another shower of arrows came from above. Yet, as I opened my eyes from recoiling, I saw the arrows were falling upon the Orcs and not us, I looked ahead and saw atop Weathertop's great hill, a score of elvin archers and two familiar figures that seemed to be commanding them.   
The Orcs drew back in fear of being bested and outnumbered. As we drew closer, the Orcs retreated back beyond the horizon. I could now make out the familiar faces of my other dear friends Narmo and Legolas. They both waved and smiled. Amarahirewen and I rode the horses lowly up the Weathertop. Legolas greeted us and placed his hands gently on my horses nose as it stopped near him. The creatues eyes were bloodshot and its nostrills flared pleeding for air.   
"You rode him hard. But thats understandable," Legolas commented, with a smile. His brown eyes danced.   
I grinned back. "You joke about something that is not funny, old friend."   
"Then why do you smile?" he asked. his eyes were draw to the wet red pacth on my arm. "You are injured." It was not a questoin.   
"The Orcs. Where did they come from?" I asked ignoring his comment.   
Legolas shooke his head and his blonde hair rippled gracefully. "We only heard that there was a group of orcs around here terrorizing travellers that were coming and going from Bree."   
"We were coming from Rivendell to Bree. The orcs road at us from a north-western direction. How unsuual for Orcs.....," I said thoughfully, more to myself that to Legolas.   
My thoughts were interupted by Narmo's light laughter. I turned to see that Amarahirewen had dismounted and was now attempting to help Elijah off the horse. Finally after much flailing and stuggle, Elijah simply fell off. Amarahirewen pulled him off he ground exasperatedly and he dusted of himslef with and embarased look.   
I cuckeled (as did all the elves).   
I myself precced to dismount, using my arms to support my body as I stepped down off the horse. I would have fallen offand hit that ground hard, if Leolas had not caught me an held me up.   
This time there was no laughter only frowns and looks of distase from fellow elfs. Elfs found amusment in other beings odd and ungracefull movements. Moving so fluidly came naturally to them. So an elf as bowlegged as a man was often scorned in elvish culture.   
However, it as not my lack of balance that had thrown me to the ground, it was the unsteadyness and pain in my left arm from a wriggleing arrowhead. I gasped and gripped my arm. I stood up straight and Legolas stopped supporting me.   
I swalloed and stuttered, "I'm fine. Its-its just a nick."   
My three elvin friends adopted disbeliving looks and Amarahirewen said dryly,"You are the worst liar, Airealph( Note from autor: This name may change)."   
I shifted. They needent worry about me. Elves don't die easy. Amarahirewen had so helpfuly demonstratey this a few weeks ago when we had just brought Elijah from Earth to Middle-Earth. Another thong of Orcs had attacked us ( they seemed to be hunting the human, perhaps beaces he looked like the real Frodo) and Amarahirewen had taken an arrow to the stomach from an Orc. After blacking out a couple of times and coughing up some blood, she was fine. We're both as tough as leather.   
Never the less, Amarahirewen and Narmo bandaged me up, but it was not the best dressing possible, due to our circumstances. The troup of archers and my friends and I set up camp near the bottom of Weathertop. The campfire was lit and the marry sounds of songs and laughter drifted in the air. Amarahirewen, Narmo, Legolas, Elijah and I sat in our own little half circle eating our portions of lembas and a hearty stew. Amarahirewen avoided he chunks of meat in her stew. She is a vegitarian. After the warm meal and the singing of many songs, blankets were spread, guards were set and we all setteled down to a well-needed rest.


	2. Lisse Kemen

Disclaimer: Come on! This place is called FANFICTION. Is a disclaimer really necessary? Yes? Fine. I do NOT own Lord of the rings or any of its original characters. Amarahirewen is Kiara's. Lirealphiel would be mine. All other rights and privileges apply....yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda....Okay I'm done.   
  
Note: Had to change the names and some stuff around. The main character, Airealphwen has changed her name to Lirealphiel. Sorry for the bad spelling, delays, and any problems I may have caused....dunno what they'd be though.... Oh, I'd also like to thank whoever it was that first commented. Not much was said and I don't know who you are, but its little things like those that keep me writing. ^^;   
  
  


Chapter 2  
Lisse Kemen   
Sweet Earth  


  
  
  
I awoke early, yet not as early as others. Amarahirewen was standing alone, away from the camp, as the wind blew. her eyes were closed, She seemed to be thinking listening. i walked silently up to her and almost reached her before she turned around. Amarahirewen looked at me and smiled.   
Are you troubled too?"She asked, almost sadly.   
I looked at her pensively. These last couple of days being responsible for the human Elijah had taken a toll on her, an invisible weariness. Indeed her eyes grew weary and seemed to not sparkle as they had before. My news would not help.  
I sighed. Yes, I suppose I am troubled. More of a restlessness or aching within my heart."  
Amarahirewen looked at me curiously. Whatever for?   
I did not meet her gaze. Home," I stated, rather reluctantly.   
She did not plead with me or offer a petion, but simply said ,"Go home friend. I will see you in Rivendell again, hopefully.   
Why hopefully when you know you will?"I replied and paced a hand lightly upon her shoulder.   
We hugged briefly and I gathered what little things I had with me on my ebony horse. When all was ready I mounted the creature and spoke my farewells to Amarahirewen and Elijah.   
I will tell my family you said hello."I told Amarahirewen. 'Give Legolas and Narmo my love." I yelled and spurred the horse south-west, towards my home land of LothLorien.   
It took ten days to get there, including the crossing of the Hoarwell river, even with a horse. The creature was cramped from running so fast away from Orcs. I had to stop often enough to change my bandages, rest, and eat. A wound a deep as mine makes one weak, even an elf. Wounds of soul and heart from long ago in Lorien begged me not to go back, Yet part of me wanted what had once been my only sense of security and peace. Fitful and restless sleep I had, if any. But I could sleep in Lorien. Not on the road where Orcs lurked about.   
I reached the fair land of LothLorien on the night of the tenth day. I camped on the edge of its wood next to the smooth silver lode and its waters gently lulled me to sleep. the next morning I gathered my things and set off farther into Lorien. Upon doing so, I was lead to the Nimrodel. I smiled at its bell-like tinkling and song like sounds. I paused beside the river and though of The Song Of Nimrodell that told the story of the beautiful elvin maiden that was the rivers name sake. I hummed a few verses to myself as I waded across the refreshing waters.   
  
I had learned the song when I was younger and had taught it to my three elvin friends. To me it had become a song of comfort and peace. I sighed. How I missed all our time together when we were younger. Before the whole mess of he ring.   
I stopped and looked around me. Such a wonderful unearthly silence. save he melodious sounds of Nimrodel,, every sense was so peaceful and quiet. this sense of relaxation i had longer to feel for so long eluded me. I was a trained warrior in the time of the ring and had taught myself to not fall into to any sense of security, false or authentic.   
Indeed this skill helped as I turned and quickly drew my bow and an arrow, knocking my weapon right in the face of another archer.   
Blonde hair fell tranquilly on to his shoulders but was pulled back to revel the pointed ears of an elvish being and to give the sleek look of the elves of LothLorien. His bow was also knocked and aimed straight at my head. I met his gaze starring chalangeingly at him. Finally Haldir lowered his bow and sighed with a smile.   
It is good to see you again, my friend. Even under the circumstances," he said, eyeing my still knocked bow.   
And you,"I said with a smile. We both put our weapons away. He embraced me like a brother and we started to walk together in the woods. Haldir was like and older sibling to me. My older brother and him were the same age and had been best friends, so the three of us were always running around in the woods together. We had spent our days shooting small bows, exploring and climbing trees. But those times were gone. Haldir was now a guard of the forest, keeping unwanted things out of Lorien and helping invited travelers get to the city. I talked of many things with Haldir as we walked in the lush forest. We sand songs of memory and laughed at childhood tales. He told me he had found a wife, a pretty little elf. I was happy for him (Haldir can't cook).   
As we were walking, we reached the east bank of the Silverlode river. Standing and facing me, Haldir said, I would love to stay and talk more, but I must go back to sweet Nimrodel. It is good to see you back Lirealphiel. I have missed you. Pray you do not leave soon."   
I smiled sadly. I made a promise Haldir, to see Amarahirewen again. So I will be leaving. When though....,"I trailed off .   
He patted my shoulder. Then I will miss you. In fact I miss you already."   
He took the reins of my horse, for I bade him to keep it until I needed to leave again. I turned to face the river and gave a low whistle. An elf clad in gray stepped out from behind the brush. He threw one end of a gray-silver rope across Silverlode. I caught it and tied it onto a tree. Haldir helped me strap my things to my back and I shimmied across the rope. When I was firmly planted on the ground, he untied the rope and threw it back across to the gray-clad elf. With a last farewell, Haldir turned and went back into the forest Lorien.   
I bid the gray river elf good day and continued walking onward, toward the city Galadrim. I knew I would pass the Naith of Lorien and Cerin Amroth. But I would not tarry in those places of wonder. For I also knew that the Lord and Lady of the Wood would wish to speak to me.   
I came to The Naith of Lorien and journeyed just a little further to Cerin Amroth. There the great mallorn trees grew silver and lovely in their majesty. The pale niphredil and yellow elenor flowers also bloomed full and fair. I smiled to myself as I laid out my blankets for the night. It had grown dark but I could still see the silvery trees and was happy to look upon such and awe-inspiring and familiar place. I sleep soundly and without worry, for I knew I was safe in these woods. Such a sad day it will be when even elves cannot be safe in LothLorien.   
When morning came, I rose with the sun. Packing my things, I was ready continue to Galadrim. But something tugged at my mind, and soul as I preceded to walk away from the lushest place in all Middle-Earth. It was purely an essence, something alluring. Like the sent of a person after they leave the room. I tried to ignore this feeling, the pulling at my body as I left Cerin Amroth. It was liked something was tugging one my hair and garments, urging me to stay longer and rest in the serenity. And I did for a second. I left my things where I had been standing and strode over to the to the circle of silver mallorn trees. Gently, almost quivering, I laid my hand on the trunk of one of the tree, feeling the smoothness of the bark. Suddenly a freeness, a new sense of life seemed to flow from the tree into me. I closed my eyes and breathed deep, feeling the breath not only on the air, but as it connected in the tree. I was breathing deep, into the earth, pulling my essence of life from all around me. I could feel the life breathing in the tree itself as well. I stayed like that for a few minutes, become refreshed and more aware. Then, shakily, I withdrew my hand from the bark of the tree and stumbled backward, sucked out of the tree world. Satisfied, I walked back to my things and picked them up. No longer did I feel the urges and the tugging to go back and rest, for I was awakened by the very soul of Elven dome   
  
**Note from author: Hey all. How did you like it? Please leave a comment or any suggestions. I've got a start to the third chapter but, I'm in need of some inspiration. To all the ladies out there; (do any guys read this anyway?) I'm looking for the name of Haldir's wife. Who is it? I need the Elvish name please, you know so it fits in the story. Thanks once again to all who read and review!  
  
(After checking up on this story the other day, I realized how many spelling errors and puncutatoin mistakes there were in here! I would just like to apologize to all of you who tried to read this but were unable to because it sucked so bad. ^^; So I went through and fixed it all to the best of my abilities. This chapter has been reposted. Once again, very sorry!)


	3. Osanwë Enwina

Disclaimer: All copyrighted to J.R.R. Tolkien, the brilliant man who fathered Middle-Earth. Except for Lirealphiel. And Amarahirewen is Kiara's. Anonwen......well....lets see......Kiara and I jointly own him. There, the not-so-huge list. Content? Hope so, I'm not typing any more. *grins*  
AN: At bottom.  
  
  


Chapter 3  
Osanwe Enwina  
Old Thoughts  


  
  
  
Light flooded my open eyes and I squinted try to see whomever it was that had entered my room. I could hear the soft foot steps and the sound of my curtains being opened. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Through my blurred vision, I could see the form of someone familiar.   
"Anonwen?" I sad, a little uncertain.   
He flung open the last set of curtains that were of a large bay-window size. The room filled with more light, until I could see naught but a bright blur. I raised my hands to shade my eyes and watched as he turned to face me, arms spread out from flinging the curtians open.   
"What are you doing?" I asked dropping my hands, seeing how my eyes had begun to adjust quickly to the light.   
"It is morning!" he said quietly, yet happily.   
I replied with a flat voice, "This I can see."   
"And you have come home!" With these words he closed the distance between us and swept me up in his lithe but strong arms.   
Normally a more quiet and reserved elf, my elder brothers excessive display of emotion was startling. I was overwhelmed by his energy and just hung there with my arms clamped down to my sides. I came out of my stupor and began to wiggle and mumble, "Let me go!"   
Finally, Anonwen let go and sat on the bed, grinning broadly down at me.   
For a moment i just looked at him, then burst out in laughter. He looked so eccentric just siting there with that maniac grin, like a dog waiting for its master.   
"What's so funny?" He asked, still smiling.   
"The look on your face... I've never seen you this excited."   
His eyes sparkled. "I am happy to see you home." He sounded more serious now. "Your journey to Rivendell was only to be temporary."   
I sighed and relayedto him the whole event concerning my prolonged stay. I told him of my journey to Rivendell to visit Amarahirewen. I told him of our explorations. I told him of how we used the portal to travel to the Earth-World. I told him of Elijah and how he "fell" though the portal with us when we tried to leave. I told him how Ams and I had been responsible for the awkward human and of the escapades with the Orcs (I did not mention the fact that I had been wounded or how it had happened).   
At that he frowned. " What was Elrond thinking? You two should have had an elf man with you. The prissy human does not sound like a help, only a hindrance."   
I laughed. He was obviously getting jealous. It was a known fact, to myself, that Anonwen was attracted to Amarahirewen. They had a relationship when we were younger, in our teen years of elven-hood. But it had waned away, like the fading of the moon, as Anonwen and I had returned to Lorien.   
I preceded to tell him of my travel home and my visits with old friends. I had reached the city gates late last night and walked straight to my tree. I climbed up the silver-grey steps that wound about the tree trunk to the small house like structure in the branches. Barely had I taken off my pack and outer clothing before I had fallen, soundly sleeping in to my bed, with only loose white linen pants and tunic on.   
I sighed and ended my account with," You know how Ams and I are. I didn't want to leave her, especially with the "prissy human". It was hard this time, as always."   
Anonwen cleared his throaght softly. "Yes...um...Amarahirewen...how is she? It has been a while."   
I was my turn to smile faintly. "She's grown a little. Still the same person though." I said that with meaning.   
He nodded slightly and choose to keep his thoughts to himself. but he did smile and the corners of his eyes crinkled when he did. He was 10 years older than I, yet still handsome as elfs come, his hair was golden brown and reached just below his ears. I was cut in a layered fashion and did not flow sleekly down his head. Instead it seemed to hover around his face bobbing slightly as he moved. His eyes were a deep dark brown, almost black. Yet they were warm eyes and if one looked close enough through is uneven bangs, one could see the faint ringlets of colour. Anonwen did not have a strong build, but all he has to do is hug you or give you a pat on the back to prove his strength.   
Usually quiet, reasonable, patient and strongwilled, Anonwen was my closest sibling and friend. He could sit silently in the sunlight for hours and never be bored. He understood how much more a whisper was worth than a loud voice. Anonwen would listen to problems or fears (no matter how frivolous) and not speak, just listen, just be a friend. He was the person I trusted most, besides Amarahirewen. He knew parts of me Ams did not know, and perhaps never would.   
"We should go for a walk, It has been a while since you've walked slowly and steadily on Lorien earth." Anonwen said.   
He was right, as I had rushed through the woods, eager to arrive at the city. I nodded my approval so he went down and waited at the bottom of the spiral stairs for me to change into more appropriate apparel and dress my wound, unbeknownst to him.   
  
  


* * *   


  
  
So Anonwen and I walked out into the heart of Galadrim. We walked side by side laughing softly and reminiscing together. We watched the elves and the business going on so quietly. That is what I loved most about this land my home land; it's peacefulness. I was always tranquil here in Lorien.   
Even though there were many elves around, the city never seemed to busy. Conversing, socializing, buying and selling were a few of the many activities occurring in the city. Most, if any, trade was with unusual items not found in Lorien. The jewelry and metal-works of dwarves, plants and herbs from lands far away and finely woven cloth and material. Food, you see, was never an issue in LothLorien: elves here never went hungry.   
As we talked, Anonwen and I stopped to rest by one of Galadrim's many fruit trees. Pulling fruit from its branches, we leaned against its trunk and bite into our fare, continuing conversation. _Kiolnah_ the plant was called, its fruit was a dark burgandy-purple and oval shaped, about the size of ones outstretched hand. When one bit the fruit at first it was tasted bitter, but as you chewed, sweeter juices came from the pulpy fruit.   
As we paused in our walking, I scanned over the plant life and the people. My eyes stopped on one comely elf with long blonde hair that reached down to her lower back and amber-brown eyes. She smiled then laughed. How familiar she seemed. I cocked my head and chewed my fruit thoughtfully, only half listening to my brothers talking. ~_Where do I know her?_~ It was making my head hurt to think so hard.   
The elven maiden smile again and wrapped he conversant in a radiant hug. It was only when I looked at the male elf she was hugging did the memories come back. I suddenly felt nauseous and clammy. In my mind, I was pushing the thoughts back. I dropped the rind of my _kiolnah_ and put my hands on either side of my head, shaking. I was screaming in my mind ~_Ai! Aman Fëanturi!No! Don't give it thought! Don't think about it! Go away! It's over!_~   
Anonwen finally noticed me and put a hand concernedly on my shoulder. "Lirealph.......Lireaphiel?"   
"Over there." I chanced a quick glance with my eyes, but shut them quickly after I had looked at her.   
Anonwen browsed though the crowd and recognized who I spoke of. Understanding, he put one arm around my shoulders and quickly ushered me back to my dwelling. He helped me climb shakily up the stairs and sat me down gently on the bed. Sitting next to me, Anonwen rocked me back and forth, whispering soothing words in my ears.   
But for some odd reason, I could not hold back the tortus memories and was forced to relive my younger, more unhappy days in Lorien. Picture after picture, feeling after feeling and dialogues heard and forgotten resurfaced and crowded in my head. I began to cry, letting loose pools of tears and weeping. I cried until my throaght was dry and rasping and no more sounds escaped my lips.   
Anonwen pulled me into his lap like I was a child, still rocking me back and forth. He began to sing softly and gently over my rough whimpers, trying to get me to focus on the words in stead of my thoughts.   
  
  


_"Ai! Laurie lantar lassi surinen!   
yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron,   
yeni ve linte yuldar vanier   
mi oromardi lisse-miruvoreva   
Andune pella Vardo tellu, ar   
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni   
omaryo airetari-lirinen..."_  


  
  
But my mind would not have it. For some reason, my soul would not be consoled until I remembered everything I had worked so hard to forget. Felling flooded me, overwhelmed me. I felt mounting grief, a sense of rejection, powerlessness, confusion and most of all betrayal. Like a part of me was gone.   
  


* * *  


  
During all this, I must have either blacked out or fell asleep, all I know is that I lost consciousness. Anonwen told me that once my tears had stopped, he had layed me down in my bed and covered me with a blanket. The he retired himself to a chair next to my bed and fell asleep while waiting for me to wake up. He said he too was taunted by nightmarish memories, though not as harsh as mine could have been.   
  
  
A/N: Well? Does it suite your fancy? Rather cliche, I know. I know its kinda long. You must realize it takes me forever to sit downs and type these chapters up. Thanks for the reviews, few as they are.   
  
  


I dedicate this chapter to Kiara Lawrence: I pray you never cry, outward or inward, again.   


  



End file.
